1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboard device wherein hammers are supported at a frame and operatively connected to keys such that the hammers rotate to apply inertia to the corresponding keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional keyboard devices have been known in which a plurality of hammers are supported at a frame and operatively connected to keys such that the hammers rotate to apply inertia to pivoting movements of the corresponding keys. In these kinds of devices, hammer support parts are provided at the frame, and the hammers are assembled to the corresponding hammer support parts in such a manner that the hammers can rotate (Patent documents 1 to 3 listed below).
In the keyboard device of Patent document 1, a mass part of each of the hammers is inserted into a slit of the frame provided for each of the hammers, such that the mass part is mounted while being ducked, when the hammers are assembled to the frame (See FIG. 8 of document 1). The hammers are inserted from above.
In the keyboard device of Patent document 2, key contact parts of the respective hammers are inserted into slit-shaped cutout parts of the frame from the front area, and the hammers are returned to the opposite side such that the hammers are engaged with hammer support parts (See FIG. 4 of document 2). The hammers are inserted from below.
In the keyboard device of Patent document 3, the hammers are inserted from front and above such that the hammers are engaged with hammer supports parts while the hammers override key guides arranged at the front side of white keys.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H6-25884
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-226687
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-25589
In the keyboard devices of Patent documents 1, 2 and 3, however, the hammers must be inserted into the frame from above or below due to restrictions caused by the shape of the frame or obstacles such as the key guides.
Particularly, in Patent document 1, it is necessary to assemble the hammers to the frame while changing the direction in which the hammers are inserted, and the range of fluctuation in the direction is also large. Also, in Patent document 2, it is necessary to change the direction in which the hammers are inserted and, in addition, to move the hammers in the reverse direction once. Also, in Patent document 3, the key guides become obstacles, with the result that it is necessary to assemble the hammers to the frame while changing the angle at which the hammers are inserted, and the range of fluctuation in the angle is also large.
For these reasons, each of the conventional keyboard devices has a problem in that it is not easy to assembly the hammers to the frame.